


Kakome Kakome (Kagome Kagome)

by Aki-gelicmon (akinikko)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Alternative Universe - Orphans, Child Abuse, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Historical Japanese Folklore, Horror, M/M, Mind Games, Psychological Horror, Science Experiments, Tragic Romance, children games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinikko/pseuds/Aki-gelicmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based of the Japanese Child's game "Kagome, Kagome" and the science expriments during 1942 - 1945 in Shimane near Hiroshima Japan.</p><p>Experiments conducted by German scientists, with the help of the Japanese and Some Russian Scientist to make people immortal by removing the 'kill switch' a person has, which is where the brain is basically telling a person body to over time, slowly switch itself off.</p><p>Roles in the Notes section.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Renne Epstain, Malcom C Lvielle, The Earl. - Scientists who started the experiments.  
> Link, Tyki, Suman - Scientists Helpers.  
> Hevalaska - Head Caretaker.  
> Reever, Johnny, Tup, Komui and Bak - Caretakers
> 
> Miranda Lotto - First Experiment  
> Lulu Bell - Second Experiment  
> Allen Walker - Russian Experiment Child  
> Road Kamelot - Rebelling Child  
> Timothy Hearst - Third Experiment  
> Lenalee Lee - Fourth Experiment  
> Yuu Kanda - Fifth Experiment  
> Lavi - Child who visits.
> 
> Jasdero & Devit, Wisely and Arystar - Children who also survive experiments.  
> Alma, Daisya, Mimi and Skin - Children who die due to experiments.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. DGM belongs to Katsura Hoshino. I do not own this true story of the experiments in Japan. They belong to history. I do not own the song Kagome Kagome. That belongs to Japan.  
> However I do own this version of the story. Since I created it from reading on the history and writing it with my own imagination!

Kagome, Kagome  
Kago no naka no tori wa  
Itsu itsu deyaru  
Yoake no ban ni  
Tsuru to kame ga subetta.  
Ushiro no shoumen daare

= = = =

It is so quiet. The entrance is creepy, and the atmosphere is really eerie. 

_'I'm scared.'_

I read about this place in one of grandpa's books. He said that a scientist had left it behind but it wasn't fully completed. Apparently the completed ones were still in the place.

_'I want to go home.'_

I'm an orphan. I ran away from my original orphanage. Grandpa died last week and I have no parents. I at least wanted to see the legend myself before I was locked away until I was adopted.

_'Please... Don't let me go alone!'_

= = = =

The rushed sound of footsteps made their way hastily down the dark and gloomy path surrounded by tree trunks... That seemed to be cut in the shap of beheaded children, male adults and female adults.

Fast paced breathing before the running body tripped over and up grown root sticking out of the ground. Picking himself up once more making sure to get away from him captures. That was even if they were still following him. The child didn't know.

Slowing down, he found himself outside an abandoned two story building, covered in vines of ivy and moss, the atmosphere had grown colder... Much colder. Pulling a picture out of the pocket of his beaten down brown coat, he looked at the picture then towards the building. A smile on his face as he let out a strained and slightly frightened laugh. Before making his way up to the building.

The door was hanging off the hinges as he made his way indoors. The first thing that hit the child's sense of smell, was the vulgar smell of rotten corpses and dried old blood. Covering his nose, he made his was down the hall. He noticed how the bare walls were smothered with dirty hand prints of mud as well as blood.

_'W-what... H-happened... H-Here...?'_

Taking a left, he found himself at a dead end. In front of him a wooden red door. He specifically noted the rest of the doors being brown. Could this be the room he was meant to visit from the notes. Raising his small hand. He soon knocked.

The door squeaky opened.

A women with messy brown brown hair stood there. Before asking the child a question.

"Will you come and play with us?"

Already frightened enough. The child nodded and was happily let into the room. His singular green eye took in the appearance of the occupants.

A child curled up to another child. One with an amputated arm. The others head bandaged with a dried blood patch to one side. His arms securely wrapped around the other boy's frame.

Another child whose whole face was wrapped in bandages apart from a single eye. Her arms tightly wrapped around a little boys shoulders. A deadly foul gaze pointed in the direction of the new comer. The little boy forehead was bandaged.

There were more residents like a blonde female in the corner with two twins and another boy. Two males in the corner, one consoling the other.

"Let's play!"

The new comer said happily. He was no longer afraid. He had nothing to loose if he didn't make it alive.

The residents off the room all smiled, as the door closed. They all circled the child before the caretaker women asked kindly the boys name before they began.

"My name is Lavi. Pleased to meet you all. I'm an orphan as well!"

"Okay. Well Lavi." The women said calmly before continuing her sentences. "Don't flinch. If you flinch. You loose okay. So don't flinch."

Lavi nodded. A small tremble raked his body just before they began to circle around him. He didn't flinch. Telling himself not to be frightened. Even when it seemed like some of the injured children were lunging towards him.

Lavi did not flinch once.

**"Who is standing behind you?"**

Lavi flinched. No one took noticed though. But who was the person behind him?

"The one with a single arm."

A chain of giggles soon filled the room as Lavi looked round. He was right. But that wasn't always a good thing.

Said child with the amputated arm approched him. A sickly sweet smiled lacing his expression as the elder one who was cradling him, like he was the most fragilist and precious crystal on the planet. He reached out for him, and tried to stop the child from advancing. Not wanting him to get hurt anymore than he already was.

"Stay with us. Play with us forever!"

= = = =

It was said so happily that Lavi had not noticed the blade that had striked his chest.

= = = =

The small body fell to the floor. Blood pooling around the child's frame. But his spirit remained and always would whilst the lifeless body would rot away for eternity. 

= = = =

"Sure!! Let's play forever!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the beginning.
> 
> Apparently this would be what will happen if you visit the building in Hiroshima. 
> 
> Minus the being stabbed at the end. I just did that because... Why not?


	2. Why it all happened!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Universal Kill Switch :
> 
> \- A switch that is built into every human being, and over time is slowly telling their system to shut down, so that person dies.
> 
> Immortality :
> 
> \- A power that puts you almost to the name of god.  
> \- The power to live forever, without aging.  
> \- The power to avoid Death itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. DGM belongs to Katsura Hoshino. I do not own this true story of the experiments in Japan. They belong to history. I do not own the song Kagome Kagome. That belongs to Japan.However I do own this version of the story. Since I created it from reading on the history and writing it with my own imagination!
> 
> = = =
> 
> This is just review, before I write the chapters of each experiment and how it all happened.
> 
> Also. Said children for experiments have been slightly altered.  
> To clear up any confusion. This is before Lavi comes into the picture.

During the 1940s, it was said and proven that the Nazi's had a bunch of doctors, secreyly conducting experiments to make the perfect human being.

They booby trapped trenches, bunkers, mansions, with labyrinths of horrific traps for the Allies, so when their soilders tried to uncover most of the abandoned secret research data in the given places. The Allies would be either; gutted, burnt to death or just plain abandoned.

Whenever a lab was found intact, the research was often incoherent or missing, or later destroyed by the Allies to prevent the Nazis from recovering any hidden data.

Alot of the work by the Nazi's were put under the radar, that is until a bunch of veterans taht gaurded each laboratory and each ritual site, with the same goal in mind as some of the Nazi doctors, after unconvering boxes of research and Instruments used in these experiments.

They were planning on attempting to give a person or people _**immortality**_. A power that was known as _'the power of god'_ a horrid power to keep a person living forever, so you could not die.

The first tests were through usage of many different chemical compounds.

(Some of these compounds are use even today. To rid disease or renew skin, anitbodies. Even for fitness and dieting.) 

Though in 1999 Hamburg. A crate of research was discovered and went off track completely to just plain, was to gain and give immortality. No these research results, were the results of cross breeding between gaining immortality and using occult experimenting alongside the immortality experimenting.

Th next line of movement was when they learned about the _Universal Kill Switch_ a switch found in every human being, telling them to slowly shut down. Thinking removing this, a person could gain immortality.

Though they were refused to do this proposal on German soil, in anyway shape or form and the citizens must never find out. They agreed and decides that it was time to ask their friends in war. Japan.

Agreeing to use an orphanage on the hills within a forest located in Shimane not far from Hiroshima. 

And so. It began. Using the children and some caretakers of said orphanage for their experiments on immortality.


	3. The Arrival of Nightmares.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 'doctors' arrive.
> 
> The nightmares being.
> 
> Hell has become a reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. DGM belongs to Katsura Hoshino
> 
> I do not own this true story of the experiments in Japan. They belong to history.
> 
> I fo not own the song Kagome Kagome. That belongs to Japan.
> 
> However I do own this version of the story. Since I created it from reading on the history and writing it with my own imagination!

The sounds of children laughing could be heard beyond the forest. It was a game of tag they were playing. Kids of all ages from ten to eighteen. Messing around in the back yard of there home . There was also the sound of arguing between to of the kids. A white haired male and a blue haired male.

"Just play with us. BaKanda!"

"I'm not a child like you Moyashi! I won't play childish games!"

"You are sooo selfish!"

"And you are stubborn."

The other children stopped and sighed tiredly. The two were always fighting. It did get annoying, but really everyone knew the two wanted to be friends, and everyone knew that the one named BaKanda did want to play with them. He was just to afraid to agree and join in. Shaking his head, and throwing his hands in the air, the white-haired boy gave up and left the other alone as he ran to the other children.

The blue-haired male sat on the grass watching them, his arms wrapped around his legs holding them close to him, before he was accompanied by his friend who had entered the orphange at the same times as him.

"Alma... Am I selfish...?"

"Mhm... He is just a kid, and you are as well. Kids are selfish... It's natural." He pats the others shoulder and grinned. "Cheer up Yuu."

The children all halted when they heard the familiar three claps of the head caretaker. She waved her hands gesturing for them all to return inside. Obeying the request the kids made their way inside. The head caretaker saw the tension between the two kids and sighed, shaking her head. They were all to use to the duo's disagreements.

The group of children all halted seeing the four doctors standing in the food hall. The two younger kids huddled up to the elder ones, as the pair that argued stayed close to each other in slight fear.

"Children these men are going to be using some of our spare rooms for a while. So play nice, and stay out of their way unless you are asked for anything by them. Okay."

They all nodded as she dismissed them, every child rushed out of the food hall to the play room. Whilst the scientists conversed with the caretakers. Hevalaska. The head caretaker, had to be persuaded a lot before she gave into the requests of the scientists. A request she would regret gravely.

= = = =

The next few days were spent with the children staying in the play room. Some of the older kids were growing bored, whilst others were starting to get slightly scared that there famous arguing duo were no longer arguing. Maybe it was because of the faint screams they could hear at night from the elderly people who were brought to the orphanage. The white-haired child had over heard one of the scientists talking to a caretaker about experiments, and that they might have to use some of the children.

"Ms. Hevalaska. We would like to use your tallest female orphan. If that is fine."

The women with brown hair trembled before nodding in agreement. Making her way to the playroom with the doctor. Knocking once before entering. A sad smiled on her face at the girl in the center of the circle of children. 

"Circle You, Circle You. The bird inside the cage. When, oh when will it come out? In the evening of dawn..." They all giggled as they sung the song quietly, the girl in the middle covering her eyes as they circled her. "The crane and the turtle slipped. Who is behind you now?"

"Aren?"

"Wrong!" Lifting her head she looked and giggled. "It was Rhode!"

"Miranda..." The children all turned their gazes towards the door and backed away seeing the doctor. "I need you to come with us."

The brown haired girl trembled as Allen stepped forwards and clung to the girls arm, glaring a deadly glared towards the scientist. As Arystar ran over to Miranda to calm the girl down. It was only a matter of seconds before the girl was dragged away rather roughly leaving Allen and Arystar on the floor before Allen got up and ran to the door just as it closed and locked.

==

Miranda soon found herself strapped to a table, stripped of her clothes. A shiver raked her body from the coldness emitting through the metal surface of the operating table.

"Okay. Mrs. Lotto. We are going to begin."

As soon as the words were mentioned. A scream of pain ripped through the child's mouth, as her body was sliced open. Vertically. Then she found herself being opened up. Jolts of pain. Blood splattered over the scientists clothes as Miranda passed out from the pain, but her heart was still beating and deemed it safe to continue.

"It seems that the children have dominant kill switches compared to elders who have active switches."

Placing the utensils back onto the tray. The young body laid on the table. Her insides all messed up trying to find the area of the kill switch. Blood dripping onto the floor. The girls intestines slightly hanging out of her body. Dripping onto the floor a little as well.

"Throw her into the forest. The body is useless now. Just like all those elderly ones."

==

He screamed the girls name for hours before giving up. His throat was hurting from the constant shouting, whilst Alma comforted Arystar. It wasn't until a muffled scream was heard that all the children became on high alert.

The girls huddled up in the corner with the youngest child. The twins in another with two others. Allen knelt near the door his eyes widened in fear and realization of what they were all going to become now. The blue-haired male wanted to approach the kid, but decided against it and just sat there keeping an eye on the child.

The small mumbled of the name in a mourning way came from the white-haired child's lips, setting off a few of the girls in tears and Arystar himself.

It was only this time that the elder boy approached Allen. Kneeling with the boy quietly. Keeping his gaze trained to the floor, until he felt the small frame against his own. A small smile lacing his lips when the child was asleep.

It was no surprise. They all seemed to be tired. After the realization of what was actually going to be happening, of course it had drained them all mental. Maybe physically as well. Kanda lifted the child against up, moving both himself and Allen away from the door.

= = = =

Later that night, there was a muffled scream from the playroom as Allen shot up. His breathing was fast paced. Extremely fast paced. Beads of sweat ran down the sides of his face as he trembled. His right hand going straight to his left, before he looked around the room. Maybe he was the only one with the strange dreams. Well that is what he was thinking, until he head the rustle of clothing next to him. The blue-haired boy lifted himself into a seated position before wrapping his arms softly around the younger kid.

"Bad dreams...?" He quietly muttered, feeling the nod against his shoulder. He let out a scared huff. "I get them as well."

Allen buried his head into Kanda's shoulder as the elder stroked the kids hair softly.

It was only going to get worse.


	4. Experiment After Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuous Experiments
> 
> Endless Losses
> 
> So much Blood
> 
> Losses of Minds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. DGM belongs to Katsura Hoshino
> 
> I do not own this true story of the experiments in Japan. They belong to history.
> 
> I fo not own the song Kagome Kagome. That belongs to Japan.
> 
> However I do own this version of the story. Since I created it from reading on the history and writing it with my own imagination!

The kids were playing in the yard again, as the scientists soon conducted more experiments, this time using a couple of the caretakers, seeing at first whether they can complete their goal with an active kill switch or not. Screams could be heard, and it made the younger ones freeze, and the white-haired child tremble in his spot. There were so many screams during the night and during the day. So many. So many nightmares. So much blood. This time Kanda decided to play with everyone, but seeing the kids and Allen halt their positions, after hearing the screams. He was to worried to continue. Allen's eyes widened, when a four of the other kids started to form a circle around another one of the eldest. Running over to the kids, he tried to break the circle apart, but they just kept remaking it. Stepping back, it wouldn't be completed if he joined right. If he refused to join, the circle won't complete. She would be safe. Right. Of course. It was just his mind messing around with him. A stupid game like this can't anticipate the end of someone's life. Could it?

"S-stop it!" He finally screamed. Everyone turning towards him. "Do you want Lulu to end up like Tup... Skinn... Like Miranda!"

His eyes teared up, as Arystar lowered his head, and the twins frowned. They had lost two of their own, and a caretaker so far. Would Lulu really be next if she guessed wrong...? They all heard the three familiar claps, turning towards the back entrance. They saw Hevalaska... And one of the scientists. They all trembled, before muttering sorry to Lulu. Kanda nudged the younger one who refused to join the circle with him. Even though, he didn't want to join the circle either. He didn't want to get in trouble as well. Both joining the circle, they soon started to sing the song, before a few noticed that Rhode wasn't there, even though she had been outside with them all day. They all stayed quiet about it though. Even Hevalaska.

"Who is behind you now?"

Lulu flinched, before answering. "Jasdero." The same familiar giggles were heard. The blonde girl knew straight away she had got it wrong. And she was frighted like anything about the results this would lead to.

"Wrong! It was Devit!"

"Alright. LuluBell. Follow us!"

The child slowly raised herself off the grass, and Allen was going to stop her with Alma and the twins, but was held back by Kanda, which halted Alma and the twins movement as well, but it didn't halt Mimi's actions. The cyan-haired girl soon ran after her blonde-haired lover. Lulu turned to look at the other and hugged her tightly. A small chuckle left the elders lips, before kissing Mimi softly on the head, muttering strong words that would make anyone believe them, if they hadn't already heard the many screams that lead one person to their death. Trembling Mimi let the other go, before Allen ran over to the girl, and helped her stay on her feet, softly and gently rubbing her back as the girl cried. Just like how they cried when they had found out about Miranda and Tup. Just how Jasdero, Devit, Wisely, Rhode and Lulu had found out about Skinn.

= = = =

Lulu laid on the operating table. Her reaction exactly like Miranda's. Shivers raked her bare body, as the scientists prepared their equipment. She was experiment number four. She closed her eyes and tried not to think of what had happened to the people who were experimented on before her, and tried to think of happy thoughts. All the thoughts before any of this happened. Though when she felt the cold scalpel against her skin, and slowly dragged down it in the most tantalising and tormenting way possible to see how well she could take the pain of being cut open. Lulu had to scream, and release what she had tried to hold back. She had lasted well and with that fact in mind, they continued conducting their experiment on the blonde girl.

The scientists continued to cut open the girl, until they reached the cerebellum, where they then advanced onto removing the kill switch, after checking to see if Lulu Bell was still alive. It didn't matter to the scientist about how the work area looked. The blood all over the place, and over Lulu Bell as well as themselves. All the scientists were worried about was achieving their goal, and making sure it was a success unlike their last attempt.

The screams continued as they began digging the scalpel through the small part of Lulu Bell's brain, her eyes widening in fear and pain, her screams becoming unmanageable. Though soon enough the screams stopped, and this sent some of the scientists into a panicky frenzy as they tried to make sure the girl was alive, or at least stayed alive. and the kill switch was removed. The girl laid on the metal operation table, as they stitched, the areas where they had opened her up, then wrapped her in bandages, but just on the areas they had inflicted wounds against.

The test was a success. They presumed. The only thing that Lulu Bell had lost was her ability of sweating. Everything else was perfectly fine as far as the scientists could tell.

= = = =

Allen sat there trembling, he wanted to know if Lulu was safe. That she was still alive. He couldn't take another person dying. It would be to much for him to bare, and when the sound of the lock being unlocked rang through the playroom, the white haired boy instantly turned his head towards the door, before seeing the elder blonde walk through the door. Bandaged, and seeming slightly dead. Mimi was the first up on her feet and at the girl. Tears streaming down her face as she cried in relief that the girl wasn't dead, that they hadn't lost another child of the group. The door slamming shut, made the room instantly jump, as Allen sat their wide-eyed, curious to whether the scientist were going to leave them, or if they were going to continue their experiments. When Lulubell sat down with Mimi, the white-haired child instantly collapsed, a few whisper-yelled his name, not wanting to alert the head caretaker or any of the scientist, and Kanda quickly caught the British orphan, and sighed telling everyone that he just collapsed from exhaustion.

"Allen-kun was so worried... He hasn't been sleeping properly either, I wake up sometimes and he sits near the door, like he is waiting for everyone to return." Lenalee muttered, as the rest frowned.

The blue-haired boy sighed, before lifting his head. "Moyashi... Said that he see's us all as friends, all but the scientist. Allen hates those guys." The others nodded and huffed in agreement about the scientist. They all hated those people. "He, said he has never had this many people who care for him, or that he has cared about..." Kanda blinked before thinking a little. "Moyashi told me this a couple of days ago... When we were in the garden, after... Skinn was taken."

Clearing up the confusion on why the white-haired boy was constantly up all night, waiting at the door and so exhausted, Kanda moved back to the wall, and fell asleep, with Allen's head on his legs. Mimi had fallen asleep curled up to Lulu, as Lulu had fall asleep as well. Though, when Mimi woke up instantly, and the cyan-haired girl rest a hand over the recently returned French-girls chest, and started to panic. Calling the girls name and trying to wake her up. The noise caught the attention of the head caretaker, as Hevalaska headed to the room quickly, to see a few of the children surrounding the blonde girl, who looked practically dead. Though a few seconds later, the girl awoke with a gasp, as she blinked and looked around, before muttering that she was okay, and only sleeping. Nodding, Hevalaska left, and went to bicker to the scientists about this situation, causing a scene slightly, that they had left one of her children on the verge of death, and that she doesn't approve that using the children is a good idea anymore, though the scientists refuse to let their research and hard work go to waste, and instantly rejected to Hevalaska's request to leave the orphanage.  
When the caretaker left in a huff of annoyance, the scientists had already decided that it was a must need thing, to contact the doctors from Moscow, who specialized in bodily revival. The head scientist, explained their need for this research, saying that, their experiment was a success, and the fact that Lulubell, had never showed any signs of being clinically dead before the experiments happened, and only after they had finished the experiment. Also explaining that, they didn't want this success of an experiment that gone right, to go the waste, the Russian doctors agreed, and once they arrived, they were put to the task of keeping Lulubell alive, even as she slept.

Just so it wouldn't cause a commotion between the children, or with the head caretaker, and so they could continue their research without any interruptions.

Though... It didn't end there, and this time. It was just the beginning of a new kind of torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this late update!
> 
> College seriously got in the way, and they family crap happened, and everything just go so chaotic I couldn't keep up on all my fics.
> 
> PLEASE FORGIVE ME.
> 
> I will also add the next chapter between, today and tomorrow.


	5. Expressions: A Real or Fake Smile?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russian Experiments.
> 
> Project Venom.
> 
> His Smile...
> 
> Real... Or Fake?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. DGM belongs to Katsura Hoshino
> 
> I do not own this true story of the experiments in Japan. They belong to history.
> 
> I fo not own the song Kagome Kagome. That belongs to Japan.
> 
> However I do own this version of the story. Since I created it from reading on the history and writing it with my own imagination!

Allen sat in the center of the circle. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to be in the circle. Kanda, for once had objected to this. Not even Kanda wanted Allen in this circle. They all knew what happens. What might happen. What WILL happen, if Allen gets the wrong person. The head caretaker waited on the steps with a different scientist. This scientist was different to the ones that first arrived. He was a new one, the ones that had made sure that LuluBell didn't 'die' as she was sleeping.

**"Who is behind you now~?"**

Allen was silent for a few seconds. Before the single answer left his mouth.

"Lena...lee..."

"Wrong~ Its Mimi~!"

Grey orbs widened, as the circle dispatched, and he stared at the head caretaker, as the three claps rang through the air. Kanda ran over to Allen, before glaring at the scientist. His arms tightly grasped around the fragile boy, who was trembling so viciously, gripping his head as he cried quietly. The head caretaker clapped three more times, before demanding that Allen followed them. Mumbling that he was okay, Kanda looked towards the British boy, as he unraveled himself from the slowly developing strong arms. Shakily he rose to his feet, and stumbled towards the stairs ascending and leading back into the old, ivy covered building. Lenalee quickly ran over to the blue-haired male, as the the rest played the game again, when the two turned to see who was in the center, the blue orbs widened more. _'D-don't... Take them both! Stop!'_ He thought quietly, as Lenalee held him back, trying to calm him down. _'Please... They took Daisya two nights ago... Now Moyashi... Don't take Alma as well!'_ The boy silent cried, hugging the green-haired Chinese girl, as Alma was called into the building, but not before flashing his Japanese friend, one of his bright and cheerful smiles, demanding that he will be back, and telling Kanda, that he will return.

= = = =

Allen followed the Russian scientists to a different part of the orphanage, away from the rooms that the German scientists used, and even more further away from the playroom. His arms gripped the sleeves of his kimono, as he stalked down the dark corridors, before they reached the room they needed to be in. Ordering the child to remove his kimono, and then climb onto the table, Allen did as he was told, to scared to even refuse the order given. After he removed his kimono, he climbed onto the operating table, with a little struggle, due to his height, but eventually got onto the cold metal slab. His body shivered as the coldness numbed his skin. The next thing was he was being strapped down, though his left arms was strapped out wards, mid-bicep was resting against the edge of the table, and his wrist strapped to a smaller metal slab holding it in place.

Preparing was next, the Russian scientists, all took out the equipment they needed for their side of the research. Though the glint of light that Allen saw, sent him into panic mode, and even more when the man turned towards him with a saw in his hands. In that instant, tears streamed from the widened grey orbs, that were full of fear. Then. A blood curling scream rang through the orphanage and the air itself, so everyone, and the whole place could hear, the blood-curling and agonizing pain leave Allen's throat, as the blade instantly began sawing through his left arm. Blood splattering everywhere, over his white hair, the scientists clothes, the blade of the saw, Allen's own face. Drops of blood dripping from the edge of the table, as the blood began to puddle on the ground and around Allen's arm a little on the metal slab. With each drill, another blood-curling and insistently painful cry of _'stop'_ and _'it really hurts'_ left Allen's throat, all the kids were suddenly cowering in the back of the garden. The only one who stood at the bottom of the steps, waiting for Allen and Alma to return was... Kanda. When the screams and cries for help stopped, and everything went quiet, the kids started to panic.

What had happened to Allen and Alma?

The Russian doctors, soon bandaged up Allen's arm, after more painful cries, even though the kid had passed out, as they sewed the limbless arm, so he didn't loose too much of his blood, not that he hadn't already. When they woke the child, they told him to put his Kimono back on, before leading him out of the room. The white-haired child just stared almost blankly at everything around him, dull gray eyes looked around him, as he frowned, his tear stained face, and red puffy orbs, and single empty sleeve, wrapped around his lost limb as protection with more bandages.

= = = =

He stopped as the Russian doctors spoke to the head caretaker, the women's eyes widened as she took in Allen's appearance, before demanding for an explanation, a very argumentative explanation, to why in gods name they had taken the poor boys arm. The doctors explained that their, would be replacement coming from Moscow, and that they would have to keep a check up on how the boy was doing, just in case something goes wrong, which they calmed her down with, that nothing should, because they have done this before in Russia. Hevalaska sighed and nodded, before going to the white-haired British boy and kneeling beside him.

Allen blinked at first he frowned at Hevalaska, but what he did made her break inside. The boy showed his biggest smiled, but the smiled didn't reach the white-haired boys eyes, then he said. "I'm fine... Hevalaska-san." Though it was obvious that he was not fine at all,

"Alright then. Would you like to go back to the other children? Kanda is waiting for your return."

"No, thank you. Not just yet. I just want to sleep for a little while."

Nodding, Hevalaska walked the child to the play room, and straight away Allen ran to the corner, grabbing his blanket, and hiding himself. Closing the door behind her, the head caretaker, went to get the boy some food, and as she did. Kanda stood in the mess hall's doorway. The first thing that was asked from the Japanese child was, "Where is the Moyashi?" Which Hevalaska, soon set the plate on the table and crouched in front of Kanda, before smiling. Telling the blue-haired child that Allen wanted to sleep, because he was tired, and will come and see him and the others when he wakes up.  
Allen sat in the play room, looking around the room, before spotting the glint. Crawling over to the object, he frowned and what he did, he didn't scream or cry. He couldn't after what had happened a few minutes ago, over the past two hours. This was nothing. When the sharp object was soon sliced down his left eye, causing a ragged line to be made, because of his unstable trembling the blood ran down the boys face, and dripped onto his kimono, the door opened as Kanda entered with Hevalaska, just to run over to the child, and stopped the boy before he did anymore damage to himself. The blanket wrapped over his shoulders, covering his lost limb.

".... Kanda..."

"Baka.... Baka Moyashi!"

Using the blanket, he wiped the new produced scar, before noticing the lost limb. Blue-eyes widened, the door closed leaving the two alone, as Kanda hugged the boy, and Allen just sat there, dead like, but the two soon stood up, as Kanda led Allen out into the garden - struggle he did as Allen refused to go outside, though the Japanese child wasn't taking no for an answer and eventually got the white-haired child outside. Everyone smiled as they saw Allen, though some of those smiles faded as soon as they took in the child's appearance.

= = = =

Every day that passed, Allen waited for the arm that he needed, though he was not expecting what was to happened next. One day, the Russian doctors had just up and left the orphanage and headed back to Russia. Explaining that they couldn't stay here any longer, and that the experiments should stop, since the atmosphere is changing, and not in a kindly and friendly welcoming way. Alma never returned, and Kanda never left the play room. Allen stood next to Hevalaska as she argued with the doctors about the arm they were meant to be giving Allen, to replace the one that they had brutally sawed off, for their experiment, leaving the poor boy mentally unstable enough to carve the scar that now sat over the child's left eye. The Russian doctors, refused to speak anymore, and gathered their things leaving the orphanage. Allen stared at the entrance of the building as they left, as Hevalaska stormed off, demanding an explanation from the German scientists, as to why the Russian's had left one of her children arm less.

Months passed, and the white-haired boy didn't move from the spot near the entrance. He was brought food, that he ate not being able to hold his hunger in, yet he waited patiently, even if he knew that arm was not going to be delivered. That he was going to be left limbless for the rest of his life, till he died.

Though what worried everyone the most, is that when Allen had finally given up on staying at the entrance, the smile he once flashed, the bright and happy filled smiled, was gone, and it was replaced with a smile that could never reach the sad-filled gray eyes. Even though he left the main entrance, Allen still kept himself in the play room, and his own room, the only person the white-haired child really ever interacted with was Lenalee and Kanda, and that was hardly ever. The arguments between the Japanese and the British orphan boys stopped to absolute zero. There was no more arguing, and every night, the two would wake up with bad dreams. Allen of when he lost his limb, and Kanda because of the people they had lost, and that he was scared that he could be next on the list.

The rest of the children continued to play and mess around, like they were told to. Even their head caretaker, Hevalaska didn't have her bright smiled anymore.

One child in particular, decided that she had, had enough of the experiments, and that she was going to do something about it.


	6. Her Rebellion Will Be Remembered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papers on the floor.
> 
> Specks of blood over metal.
> 
> Head in the corner. Body in the center.
> 
> A hunting Rebellion of Love.

It was time for someone to do something about all of this. The girl had refused to play the stupid game. She has been watching from the shadows. They all knew that, even Hevalaska knew that she didn't take part in anything. This child was one of the youngest kids. They didn't want the youngest ones hurt. That is why they continued to protect Timothy and Rhode, till everything had passed. She knew they were protecting her, but she couldn't deal with it. They had hurt her precious Allen. Killed her Skinn, almost killed Lulu, and she has had it. They had destroyed everything and she was going to stop it. Or die trying.

Lulu Bell watched as the young spikey haired girl stepped out from behind the tree's. Kanda had just brought Allen away from isolation, and to everyone. Her Blue-Gold eyes teared up seeing the scar that had been self inflicted and the amputated arm. The girl ran over to the boy and hugged him crying. Trembling as the British child just stood there, he didn't even wrap his arm that was in perfect condition around the child. It wouldn't of felt right if he did.  
Everyone played the game before Allen had come out of hiding, and Lulu continued to gaze at the doors waiting for the return. Everyone knew she was waiting. Just like Kanda had. She had been waiting for three days for Mimi's return. Rhode, and everyone else knew what was already obvious. No one had the guts to speak up and snap Lulu out of it. If they did. She would break, just like Allen had, yet in a less psychotic way.

"I'm going to stop this... I promise. No one else is going to die!" Rhode hissed out as she pulled away from Allen. "I can't see anyone else get hurt. It's not fair. Even if we are orphans! We still have a life!"

Lulu looked at the child as some started to panic. They were trying to keep the youngest ones safe. Allen just stood there, before lowering his head and walking to a quieter section of the garden. Kanda watched the white-haired child walk over the the pink petal filled tree. The emotion in his eyes, softened at the tree Allen had set himself under.

Lenalee screeched at Rhode. Making everyone fall quiet and Kanda jump. No one was expecting Lena to react like she had done. Though, Rhode lowered her head, before looking back up at her. Brows furrowed and a nervous scared smiled crossed her face, stitching itself there. Her voices trembled as she confessed.

"Lenalee... I can see everything. You are just like Kanda." Kanda glared at the girl who was about four years younger than him. "You try to hide your feelings, but they are there. You slip, and then they are revealed."

"Then why?"

"Because. No one else will." Lenalee fell quiet, before Rhode had hugged her tightly. "This is for everyone's sake."

* * *

_"Dero!" He stood near the entrance of the orphanage. Frowning. He had been searching for ages, and he couldn't find his brother. "Dero! This isn't fun anymore!"_

_He gripped the edges of his kimono sleeves, before running towards their bedroom. He was silently panicking inside. When he reached the room slamming it open, he couldn't find his brother there. The next place was the playroom, then the mess hall, then the garden. He checked everywhere. Devitto just couldn't find Jasdero anywhere._

_"Dero! Where ar-!"_

_A muffled squeal left Devitto, as he was dragged away, golden eyes widened, as he struggled._

_Where was everyone? Why did no one call out and tell him where his brother was? Where anyone was? Why was it so quiet?Complete silence. Like death had hit everyone._

He woke up to his brother shaking him, as he looked around, seeing that he was safe and they were in their room. Trembling he hugged Jasdero, as the blonde blinked before wrapping his arms around his brother tightly. Tilting his head in confusion.

"Devi?" Carefully he called out to his brother, as the other just tightened his grip. Trembling so viciously. "Devitto... W-what happened?"

"E-everyone one....Vanished.... A-and... I was t-taken... Away."

* * *

The next morning, there sounded like a lot of panic was happening. Everyone shared rooms now with what was going on. Jasdero and Devitto already shared a room together, Allen and Kanda shared because Hevalaska had noticed that Allen didn't leave Kanda's side. Then the girls slept together, Wisely shared with Arystar. Rhode sharing with Lenalee and Timothy sharing with Lulu now that Mimi had died.  
The shouts of disapproval from Lenalee sounded through the halls, as Rhode screamed back at the Chinese girl. Not caring if the girl disapproved of her plans. She didn't want anyone to die, or end up like Allen and Lulu, or even like the failed ones. Maybe even like the ones who were currently having nightmares at night, because they thought they were next in line.

"Lenalee! I don't want you or anyone else getting hurt, I can't take it anymore!" The tears that had stared to build up in Rhode's blue-gold eyes, made Lenalee recoil. "I love you Lena. If you died, I wouldn't know what to do! I won't know if i'd do what Allen did, or if I would end up like Arystar and Lulu!"

"Rhode... What if you die...?" Lenalee frowned. "How do you think I will feel. How I would react!"

They continued to argue. Sitting in the mess hall, as the others who were left begane to wake up, and headed to get food, ignoring thebtwo girls arguing. Allen one of the last to step out of their room, and the only one to stare at them both, before walking past them to get food. Rubbing his eyes, he blinked and stood on his tiptoe trying to breach the cereal. Kanda, helping him, before they both sat at a table away from everyone. They noticed, that Allen never ate with them because of his appearance, but now he had stared eating in the mess hall, it was away from prying eyes and only Kanda was allowed to sit at the same table as him.

Jasdero and Devitto both stood in the doorway, before Jas had turned to Devit. "See. Everyone is still here. No one left Devi... Hee." The elder twin frowned, before nodding.

The two walked to sit down, as Kanda lifted his head. "Moyashi..." Allen had stopped eating, before silver jobs looked at his. "Twins."

Allen looked round as Devitto, didn't release his brothers hand as they sat with their backs to everyone. Allen turned back to Kanda and swung his legs under the table, before standing up and walking to sit opposite them.  
Kanda quietly following behind as the two looked at the British orphan, and the Japanese orphan. Jas frowned before Devi blinked at them confused. Dero was the first to speak, as the room fell silent.

"Why... Are you here...?"

"Devitto... H-had a nightmare... That kind of dream r-right?"

When they both nodded. Allen and Kanda frowned before looking at each other. They all been getting them, but the people who hadn't been seen to, always had them worse. Like Devitto and Kanda. People who cared for another person in the orphanage deeper than others.

"Kanda gets them as well. I do as well."

Rhode frowned and glared at Lenalee. "This is to much! It needs to stop!" They turned to Rhode as she slammed her hands on the table. "I'm doing this, and I'm doing it alone! I've made my mind up! Don't even try and stop me, especially you Lena!"

* * *

That night, there was a sound of crashing. A tray falling over, and the smell of fire could be smelt. Everyone woke up in alarm, as they panickd, but three kids ran towards the room that was glowing orange. In the middle was one set of the research the scientists had done. The next room was the one they were to scared to look in. There was shouts in German, angry shouts. Retaliation of a female voice, before there was more sounds of metal hitting the concrete floor. Probably all the utensils that the scientist used to conduct their experiments.

Paper scattering in the room and noises of residents and rebellion. Before they heard the words;

"Tötet ihr! Nehmen Sie den Kopf ab!"

At that moment, the two boys, pulled the girl away from the corner where they could see everything that was happening in the room. Before it had happened, The blue-gold eyes turned and locked with violet in an apologetic emotion.

The last thing Lenalee had see, before they finally dragged her back around the corner and into the room, was what would haunt her for the rest of her life. If she lived through this.

The silver metal, instantly.cutting through the tanned neck, slicing through the skin like scissors to paper, through the spine that extended up the neck, like a twig snapping.  
The axe had cut the girls.head clean off her shoulders. Blood covered everything in the room. The white paper, the metal blade. Walls. Floor, door. The three scientists. Rhode's body. Lenalee's memories.

Tears flooded from Lenalee.

As the broken cry off Rhode's name rang through the halls, that night.

Rhode's rebellion, wasn't forgotten.

The child had proven her love for everyone left, but even though she had done it for everyone. It only helped a little.

But the experiments went on, and on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tötet ihr! Nehmen Sie den Kopf ab! | Kill her! Take the head off!


End file.
